


日常の围巾下的秘密

by Mayzi



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayzi/pseuds/Mayzi
Summary: 东方仗助和岸边露伴的日常恋爱故事
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kishibe Rohan
Kudos: 32





	日常の围巾下的秘密

杜王町的冬天并不是很温暖的地方。

所以岸边露伴订购了三条围巾——给他和东方仗助的粉色蓝色的冬季毛茸茸情侣款，还有一条送给东方朋子的可爱猫猫大围巾——不知出于什么心理，他故意将粉红色的那个留给了东方仗助。

“真好看。”到货的那一天，他看着一脸不情愿地带上那条毛茸茸的粉红色可爱围巾的东方仗助，使劲压下嘴角的微微扬起评论道。

“露伴老师！我不应该带蓝色的那条吗？这样也显得我太没有男子气概了吧！”东方仗助皱着眉头看着自己脖子上的粉红色的围巾，怎么看怎么违和。

“蓝色的是我的。你别想。”岸边露伴歪头避开他往自己脖子上那条蓝色的“男子气概”围巾伸的手，还一副贞烈的样子后退了两步，一副不可能会交出围巾的意思。

“……”

东方仗助沉默片刻，突然向前不断逼近，将双手撑在已经靠在了门上的岸边露伴的耳边。

“怎样？”岸边露伴毫不害怕，甚至还故意凑上去在东方仗助的耳边，用气声道，“东方仗助…你不就是没有男子气概么。”

故意挑衅，这是岸边露伴的惯常手法。

“啊……既然露伴老师不愿意，那我也不能强求露伴老师嘛。”却没想到东方仗助并没有生气，反而突然露出了笑容——在岸边露伴狐疑的眼神中，疯狂钻石突然出现将人双手抓住，狠狠的压在了门上。

“东方仗助？？”岸边露伴挑了挑眉，想动手却发现丝毫没有反抗的力气，然后就看见那个该死的小崽子将他的围巾解开——然后他的眼睛就被一片黑色遮住了。

“你要干什么——啊！”岸边露伴皱了皱眉头问道，下一秒双手就被往上抬起，突然的腾空让他下意识地用腿环住了东方仗助的腰，“喂，兔崽子，你要干嘛？！”

东方仗助用动作回应了他——他撩起岸边露伴的上衣，在他的小腹上舔弄着，另一只手捏住了他胸前的左边乳首揉捏着。

“喂，你该不会要……嗯……在这里……”小腹被湿润的舌苔舔弄的感觉让岸边露伴不自觉的攥紧的手指，一股奇怪的感觉从他的小腹腾升而上，让他忍不住在东方仗助的动作下颤栗，“唔……”

“当然是要在这里，让你切身体验一下我的男子气概了。”

岸边露伴浑身都在发着抖……东方仗助居然故意舔弄着他的肚脐，那感觉就像是东方仗助的舌头已经进入了他的身体一般刺激……等等……进入身体——进入身体？！

他猛地发出了一声无声的喘息——疯狂钻石的另一只手不知什么时候已经进入了他的身体——捏住了前列腺！

几乎是疯狂钻石的手碰上去的那一瞬间岸边露伴就已经双腿开始颤抖，那感觉实在是太过刺激了，但又很爽……前方似乎就有什么要出来了……

然后，他感觉到自己的性器落入到了一个温暖的地方——东方仗助在他失神无力的一瞬间将他的裤子脱了下来，张嘴含住了那个才刚刚挺立起来就要射精的小东西。

“唔嗯——脏！仗助……嗯……好爽……想射……”这实在是太舒服了，岸边露伴浑身上下的刺激弄的哭了出来，面前的毛巾都已经被泪水沾湿。

水声从他的下身传来，岸边露伴羞耻地偏过了头，龟头却突然被猛地一挤压——他眼前一阵白光闪过，当他再次回过神来的时候，东方仗助已经将围巾从他的眼睛上取下，温柔地抚摸着他的脸。

“你刚才……”岸边露伴贴在门板上小声喘息着平复呼吸，用被解放的双手抱住了东方仗助的肩膀，但却感觉到小腹上有一个火热而硬挺的东西，有些难为地看着他，“虽然…嗯，很想做……但是我们接下来没有那么多时间了……仗助……”

“我知道。”东方仗助低声答道，磁性的嗓音带着欲望，他将岸边露伴翻了个身，夹紧他的双腿 将自己的欲望缓缓埋入那柔软的股缝之间，“用腿帮我解决一下吧，老师。”

岸边露伴双手撑在门板上，空气中爆表的男性荷尔蒙让他的身前又一次不自觉的挺立了起来，东方仗助的肉棒正在他的股间抽插着，擦过穴口的时候的刺激感让他总是忍不住发抖，东方仗助每一次都能向前顶到他的两颗睾丸之间——他的前方不自觉的流着水。

“露伴老师……”东方仗助看出了岸边露伴的需求，他掀起他的围巾在他的肩膀上四处啃咬着留下痕迹，另一只手体贴的握住了岸边露伴的那一处。

随着怀中恋人的腿夹的越来越紧，东方仗助低喘了一声，抵在岸边露伴的性器上射了精。

岸边露伴紧随其后，性器在东方仗助的手中一抽一抽地射了出来，两人的精液混合在一起，将岸边露伴的下体弄的一塌糊涂，他脱力地靠在东方仗助的身上，闭着眼睛，肩膀上有着点点刺痛的感觉……

东方仗助永远都是先回过神来的那一个，他扯了几张纸巾给岸边露伴做了简单的清理，然后草草地把门板给擦了擦。

“走吧走吧，等会要迟到了。”

“不过露伴老师为什么在室内也要带着围巾啊？不热吗？”康一坐在桌边一边喝着热茶一边问道，东方朋子戴着那条点缀这猫猫爪印的浅蓝色围巾，正在做着饭。

“咳，因为他怕冷。”东方仗助脸不红心不跳的道。

“……”承太郎看了他一眼，转头看了看额角都已经冒出了汗的岸边露伴，还有那无论如何都不肯摘下来一点的围巾。

呵。

精密A的空条承太郎沉默不语。


End file.
